A SONG FOR YOU
by Aira Aura
Summary: Can Minako find 'Ryo' and sing the song that she already created for him? Only one way to find out. (CHAPTER 3 Updated. This is the final chapter for this story. Enjoy. . .)
1. Chapter 1 : SCREW UP

**Hi, I trying to make pairing MinakoXKise. But it turn out bad. Anyway don't flame. **

**I make this pairing cause they have the same hair color and kise is handsome and Minako beautiful like a goodness (well, she is Goddess of Love).**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : SCREW UP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**9 YEARS AGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"An idol?"

"Yup! I want to be a singer. What you want to be when you grow up, Ryo?"

"Emnn. . . I'm not decided yet", the boy looking at the sky.

"Hey! I have an idea. You have such a beautiful face. Why don't you be a model", the little girl lean to him.

"Er. . . I might reconsider it", the boy blush.

"When I grow up, I'll singing a song to you. A song that I made it myself", the girl show a slight pink at his cheek.

"Okay! You promise me you'll sing for me", the boy show a big smile.

"Emm! Pinky promise!", they made that pinky promise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**MINAKO POV**

I just recently. I moved to Teiko middle school. My name is Aino Minako. I'm 14 years old. A second year student. I moved because of my family. Well, it's time for school. I wear my usual sailor uniform from my old school because I still didn't reach my new school yet. So I can't have my new uniform yet. I wear my hair red ribbon bow and I'm ready to go.

"Mina, don't forget to bring your most important weapon. And keep searching for our Princess Serenity", Artemist remind me.

"Don't worry Artemist. If I got anything I'll contact you. But first. . . . I will find my love!", I squeal.

"I don't know about this", Artemist sigh.

"It's okay. I'm merely serving as a decoy to protect the real princess and I'm also the one who have far the strongest memories of our past life during the Silver Millennium. I'll be Sailor V until they awakened their power to me. Opss. . . It's time to go. Bye Artemist", I plant a kiss on Artemist forehead and heading to Teiko Middle School.

I run quickly towards the school. I wonder, how the school looks like and I want to entered in volley ball club. I smile to myself until I bump someone.

"Ahh! It's hurt", I moan painly.

"Watch it when you walking next time. Clumsy little girl!", the girl walk away from me.

"What an attitude. Isn't that my new school uniform? That girl from my new school? Ughh! This going to be a hard live", I correct my ribbon back and start to run again.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Everyone! Today we have a new student. Be nice to her. Aino, please come in", the teacher ask her.

"Ehem. . . My name is Minako. Aino Minako. . Nice to meet you", she show a charm smile.

"You can sit next to Kise. Kise, rise your hand"

"I'm here!", he smile gently.

Minako heart beat so fast. She can feel her face hot. She walk slowly to him. Many girls looks at her with pissed look and she have no idea why they look her like that. It make her uncomfortable. She sit at her seat. Kise just smile at him and introduce himself.

"I'm Kise Ryouta", he look at her.

"Minako Aino. Nice to meet you too", she smile back to him. Somehow she feel nostalgic when seeing Kise but she just ignored it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

Everyone seems to not want to be friend to her. She wonder why. She walk to the roof with her lunch. She eat alone until she hears a huge crowds of girls screaming and squealing. Minako surprise when she saw Kise come and close the door on the roof tightly. He breath heavily and full of sweat. She walk towards him slowly.

"Kise? Are you okay?", Minako pat him from behind.

"Hiee!", Kise jump when Minako pat him from behind.

"Hey! I'm not a ghost. Chill out okay? They have stop chasing you now", Minako sit back and continue eating her lunch.

"Eh? Minako-san? Why you here?", Kise sit beside her.

"Eating my lunch. Want some? It really delicious!", she smile widely to him.

He chuckle with Minako attitude and reach for the food.

"Delicious", he lick his finger.

"Hehe. . Right?!",she continue eating.

"Hey. . Kise. . Why they chase you? Are you some kind of celebrity here?", Minako look at him. Kise sweat drop hearing a girl who don't even know who is he.

"Ehh?! You don't know me?!", Kise look like want to cry.

"Nope", she deadpanned.

"Haaa. . . Okay. I'm a model in my free time that's why girls always mobbing me", he sigh and cry on the corner.

"Haha. . Sorry for not knowing you. A model huh? I want to be a singer", Minako look at the sky.

"A singer?"

"I want to be a singer since I'm little"

Kise look at her. He stunned seeing her. _"She seems so beautiful. Just like a goddess"._

**DING DONG**

"Oh. . It's time to back to class. . .",Kise stand.

"Ughh. . . I hate class. I just want to play volleyball", she sigh and Kise chuckle seeing her personalities.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmnn. . . . They said the meeting at the gym. . But. . . . . Where the gym?", Minako scratch her head.

"Ano . . Can I help you?"

Minako look to the left, to the right and the back . But there's no one there. She blink for a few second when she saw a blue sky haired guy in front of her and then scream. .

"Gyaaahhhhhhhhhh!", she fall on her back.

"Ughh. . It's hurt", tears already at her corner eyes.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that. I'm just wondering why you wearing a sailor uniform. Are you from another school?", he ask while reach his hand to her.

"Owh. . I just transfer here today. So I don't have Teiko uniform yet. I'm looking for gym , cause I want to join volleyball team", Minako take that boy hand.

"I'm going there to. Let's go together", he deadpanned.

"Okay!", Minako high her voice happily.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wahh! This gym really big!", she exited.

"You really much alike Kise", the boy said.

""Kise? Owh. . Do you mean Kise Ryouta? He sit next to me", she smile and the boy can see many bloom of flower and sparkle behind her.

"No wonder", he thought to himself.

"Oii! Becareful!", the tanned boy yell.

Minako look up and saw a basketball going to their direction. The boy tell her to dodge it but she do the opposite. Minako move back and speed forward. She jump to the ball and slam it with her hand. Everyone stunned at her. She enjoy it even she wearing a sailor uniform. Unfortunately, for the tanned boy who yell at her. The ball she slam back to his face and made him fall hard on the court floor. Minako realize what she have done when she on the air. She panic but she landing so beautiful with her soft hair wavering in the air and also her cloth.

"Waaa! S. . Sorry! I. . I don't mean any harm. . . It. . It just look like a volleyball. . S. . So I hit it as hard as I could", Minako said embarrassed and it turn into mumbling.

"Well. . You really hit it hard. . Cause Aomine still not wake up from that hit, nodayo", the green haired boy sweat drop and moved a bit his glasses.

"Ara, ara? Mine-chin are you already die?", the tall purple haired guy poke the faint tanned boy cheek.

"You really awesome cause you can make Aomine-kun faint", the blue sky haired boy clapped.

"Wahh! You really awesome! The way you jump and slam the ball. Even though you wearing a sailor uniform! It's really beautiful, Minako-chi!", Kise widen his eyes after he said that. He said it really loud. He put his palm on his face embarrass.

"M. . Minako-cchi? What kind of name is that?", Minako ask while blushing hard to.

"Mou! What happen to Dai-chan?! Why he faint?", a pink haired girl rush to the fainted boy.

"What happen here?"

Minako feel something weird when she hear the voice. Like a power rush through her body. All the member sweat drop when hear that voice. She turn around to see a red haired guy looking intensely to her.

"Aka? (red?)", Minako cover her mouth.

"Ehh? How do you know Akashi-cchi?",

"Eh? That his name? I just talking about his hair", Minako point to the person who Kise call 'Akashi-cchi.

Akashi twitched "Everyone resume your training! All regular on the court, **NOW**!", Akashi order. Everyone in the gym continue their training.

"Wow, he's really pissed off with me", Minako mumble.

"Well, he's our captain", the blue sky haired boy statement make Minako chocked. She look at the 'captain' intensely. She don't believe it someone like him can be a captain.

"_Maybe if we don't give up we can achieve what we want"_. "Hmnn. . that must be it", she shook her head.

"I demand to know the person who knock Aomine off!", Akashi glare to the glasses boy.

"That new girl smash the ball using volley ball technique", he replay.

Minako sweat drop hardly. She just want to join volleyball team. But it's look like she screw up in her first day.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How is it? Your new school?", Artemist ask.

"Urghh! Don't even ask. I screw up everything today. I were force by this scary cute boy called Akashi to join the basketball team cause I knock out one of his teammates. And the one I not intentionally knock out is their Ace and they have a match tomorrow", Minako sigh.

"Ehh? But you're a girl. How do you want to play with them?", Artemist shock.

"Well. . . . I think it's time to use my Moon Crescent Power. My new captain won't accept any excuses", she look at her crescent moon.

"Anyway. . It's time to do our work. You can rest for 2 hour and we are on the mission back", the green eyed cat said softly to her.

"Okay. .", Minako close her eyes and sleep soundly.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll try to complete this story as fast as I can. **

**I want to make it one short actually…. But. . **

**Ahh.. Nevermind, see you again. .**


	2. Chapter 2 : MINATO

**Kuroko no Basket By Fujimaki Tadatoshi X Sailormoon By Takeuchi Naoko**

**I'm happy if someone comment.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : MINATO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Minako-cchi! Why are you dazzling?", Kise lean his face to her.

"Ehh?", she snapped from her daze and look back towards him. She flustered when she realize Kise face really close to her.

"What are you thinking, Minako-cchi?", he lean closely again.

"Kyahh!", Minako push Kise hardly and made him knock his head hardly to the floor.

"M. . Mi. . Minako-cchi. . . . . Why are you pushing me hardly like that?", he said with a spinning eyes and a huge bump on his head.

"A. .And you! Why're you close to me!", Minako face red.

"M. . Minako-cchi. . . Waaa! You hate me!", Kise said it out loud and cry comically.

"Geezz! Don't loud like that! People might misunderstand!", Minako talk anxiously.

SLAM!

Minako sweating when looking at a group of female students in anger. Kise was also surprised to see all of his fans.

"We can't forgive anyone who broke his heart! Everyone! Charge!", one of the female student yell.

"W. . What! When the hell I broke his heart! I never even couple him!", she point to Kise.

But the others female student doesn't seems to hear her. She don't know what to do until a hand pull her hand away from the angry female student. Minako widen her eyes when she look Kise face while running away. At that time her heart race fast and she think that Kise kind of handsome. Just like a prince.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne. . Aka-chin. Is it okay for that girl play for Aomine?", Murasakibara said while eat his pokey.

"You'll see", he grin.

Murasakibara and Akashi stop their move when they saw Kise running dragging Minako in full speed. Kise run towards them with Minako who have a dying looking in her face.

"Akashi-cchi! Please help us! There's a group of female student want to beat Minako!", Kise cry comically towards Akashi.

"It is not my problem. Solve it yourself", Akashi start to walk away.

"But. . Aka-chin. If those girl got Minako. We don't have any player to replace Aomine", Murasakibara said with a childish tone.

". . . . . . . .", Akashi stop and sigh.

"Kise, go hide behind Murasakibara. Murasakibara, don't move even a little", Akashi order.

"Hai. . Hai", he replay.

"Thank you, Akashi-cchi!", Kise eyes sparkle and drag Minako behind Murasakibara.

They both hid behind Murasakibara till all girl who chase them passed away. Kise relieved while Minako is unable to breathe because her face is on the Kise chest. Kise unintentionally press her face strongly.

"Mnnnnphhh! (Can't breathe!)", Minako weakly slap Kise repeatedly. When he realize what he been done, he quickly release her.

"Waa. . Gomene! Minako-cchi! Please don't die!", Kise shake her rapidly.

"She definitely die if you do that, nodayo", Midorima look at them with his stuffed toy.

"Midorima-cchi?", Kise startled

"Lunch time almost over. Better go to class, nodayo", Midorima walk away.

Akashi glare to Kise and Minako making them both gulp.

"If this happen again I'll absolute not going to help you. . . Minako!", he glare.

"H. . Hai", she trying to get her sense back.

"I hope you not going to disappoint me today", Akashi glare makes Kise and Murasakibara stand away from him.

"Yes. . . . I got it cover. .", she still dizzy.

"Good"

"Except the fact I don't know how to play", she said.

"Don't worry about that. I know how to use your ability", Akashi walk away with Murasakibara.

Minako stand slowly and sigh. Kise pat her shoulder and smile sympathy.

"How do you going to do with today match? How you want to play?", Kise wondering.

"Well.. It a secret. You will know it later", she wink to him.

"Be sure to surprise me", he wink back.

"Hahaa. . Hai.. Hai. .", she smile.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the school, Minako tell Kise to go first. She run to the roof and lock the only door to the roof. She turn around to see her white cat with green eyed cat waiting for her and she smile when her cat jump to her arms. The cat purr to her making her tingly.

"Mina, it's time for your match disguise"

"Okay, do you bring my Crescent? I forgot", she put out her tongue a little.

"As expected, always forgot", Artemist talking with Minako crescent at his lips.

"Thanks", she take the Crescent and let Artemist go. She throw her crescent to the sky and yell..

"**MOON CRESCENT POWER! TRANSFORM"**

She have a same figure but with flat chest and a short hair. She a little concern about her appearance and a new name since she have become boy right now. She bring Artemist with her to help her if something bad happen.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I really can't wait to see Mina-chan disguise as a boy!", Momoi excited.

"Tchh! Oi, oi! Stop yelling. My head still hurt", Aomine groaning pain.

"I thought you can dodge it since your respond fast", Kise wonder and get a head punch from Aomine.

"Looks like Mine-chin skill already gone", Murasakibara chewing his sweets.

"I'm not!", Aomine groan back.

"It almost time. Where is she? Kise?", Midorima look at Kise.

"Minako-cchi tell me to go first", Kise ruffle his own hair.

"I saw her going to the roof", Kuroko appear next to Midorima.

"!. Can't you appear like a normal people, nodayo?", Midorima tried to calm himself.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .", Akashi silence. But others member can know that he's angry.

"Meow. . .", they startled to hear a cat meow. They saw the white crescent cat on top of a boy head. The boy had a short yellow hair that shine under the sun. His eyes is blue like in the sea. He also have a beautiful face. It's like they seeing a doll. They widen their eyes seeing that boy except Akashi.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Who're you?", they all unison.

"Why're you late, Minako?", Akashi stare at her.

"S. . Sorry. It quite hard for me to disguise and run away from them", Minako laugh nervously and point towards the girls in front of the gym yelling.

"**KYAHHH! MINATO! YOU'RE HANDSOME!"**

"Mi. . Minako-cchi. . Who's Minato?", Kise ask sweat drop.

"I kind of slip telling them I'm Minato", she averted her eyes to other place.

"It's troublesome if you more popular than Kise", Akashi shook his head.

"Because Minato never existed", Kuroko deadpanned.

"But when you look closely", Momoi observe her.

"He kind of looks like. .", Midorima move his glasses.

". . . Kise-chin", Murasakibara have a bored look.

"Eh. .?", Minako and Kise look each other and look back to the others.

"Great. . . Now there's are 2 Mr. beautiful here. Just great. .", Aomine shrug.

"Let's go now", Akashi order.

"Emmnn. . Captain. . Can I bring my cat?", Minako ask him.

". . . . . . Okay. Make sure he don't stand in the way. My order is absolute. . Minato.", he smirk.

"Hahaa. . . Great. . Now my name Minato", she cry comically because others then them only know she a boy.

"Isn't it great? It looks like we're sibling!", Kise smile innocently.

"Hahaha. .", she laugh nervously.

* * *

**AFTER THIRD QUARTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minato(Minako) pale and cry comically. Momoi sweat drop and try to comfort Minato.

"I'm really suck!", Minato mumble.

"You the one who knock me off before. So take responsible to it", Aomine shrug.

"But I told you I don't know how to play"

"Emnn . Mina-chan. What's your strong point?", Momoi ask.

"Playing", Minato replay.

"This going nowhere", Aomine vein pop out and Momoi sweat drop.

"Don't worry Minak. . Minato-cchi! You can do it!", Kise try to comfort him.

"You want some sweet?", Murasakibara give him his sweets.

"T. . Thanks", Minato eat the sweets with sparkly eyes.

"This good! Where you buy it, Murasakibara?!", Minato ask him.

Minato sweat drop when he sense a demon aura coming from behind him. His cat, Artemist jum to Minato arms and purr to him. He feel relived because Artemist there and Artemist speak to him through telepathy.

**["You can do it, Mina. You're an athlete"]**

("Thanks. . . I'll do my best!"), she smile widely.

"She really close to her pet. Mouu. . I'm so jealous", Momoi complain.

"You already play for three whole quarter. I think you should know how to handle them", Midorima pat Minato shoulder.

"Use all you got this final quarter", Akashi show a scary face.

"_Scary captain",_ Minato thought.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I can do it. I can't give up quickly", Minato mumble.

"Haha. . This going to be piece of cake. Since you're the weakest one in Teiko. I thought Teiko supposed to be the strongest one. But I think it just a rumor", the guy who marking Minato mock him.

At the bench, Momoi can see something change in Minato. Aomine chuckle after seeing Minato having a blazing aura.

"Mina?", Artemist show a worry expression.

"Looks like she going to show her anger", Aomine seem interesting with the situation.

"But something's wrong. Mina-chan. . Is changing", Momoi said with a worry tone.

"What?", he look back at Minato. Looks like what Momoi said were true.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What's wrong with his boy!", the opponent yell when Minato pass him like a ghost.

"Mi. . Minato-cchi?", Kise tremble.

"His eyes. . Flicker. . Like a speed light", Kuroko said while passing the ball to Midorima.

"Scary talent", Midorima shoot the ball.

Minato look at his opponent with a expressionless face. His wide eyes become narrow and his attitude absolutely different from the girl they knew before.

"I'm not that weak. I must be strong for the sake of that person", his eyes flicker like blaze.

"Huh?!"

"Let me show you what I got despite on my first day playing this game", Minato grin.

"Akashi! This. . .", Midorima shift his eyes to the red haired boy.

"See. . . I told you. She have talent", Akashi back to his position.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sugoii! Minako-cchi! You really awesome! How can you speed like that?!", Kise cling Minato arms.

"Mou! Kise we still outside. So it's still Minato", Momoi scold him.

"Hahaha. . . . I don't want to be Minato ever again. It scary", Minako laugh nervously.

"Ara. .Ara? Minako won't be our real member club?", Murasakibara ask.

"Oi, Oi. . She is a girl. We can't let her play like this even if she have the talent", Aomine complaint.

"She will play again. But first, we should teach her how to play basketball more", Akashi smile makes everyone chills.

"Looks like you can't go anywhere but stick with us till we finish our middle school", Midorima said with stuffed toy in his hand.

"You look so ridiculous with that stuffed toy! Hhaha. . !", Minako laugh.

"S. . Shut up!", Midorima blush.

"Mido-chin blush", Murasakibara said with a child tone.

"Hmnnn.. . .", Akashi narrowing his eyes. "You all can go home now. Midorima. Let's go", he walk away with Midorima following him.

"Oi, hurry up, Satsuki!", Aomine said with bored tone.

"Jaa! See you tomorrow", Momoi waves to Minako and Kise.

"Bye!", Minako waves back.

"Minako-cchi. Let's go home together", Kise offer.

"Okay!", she smile.

_**["Looks like you have a crush with him, Mina?"]**_**,** Artemis smile.

"Shut up. .", she said slowly while the cat jump to Kise head.

"Haha. . Your cat really cute. I never saw a cat with crescent symbol in forehead", he ruffle Artemis fur.

"Haha. . Really?", she laugh nervously.

They walk together until Minako got home and she realive when her mom are not home. She transform back from Minato to Minako back and go to shower immediately cause she can't stand the sweat much.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry.. I kind of away from my original story.**

**I yell "WARGHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" when I read back what I have write.**

**Arghh! I hate myself. **


	3. Chapter 3 : OUR PROMISE, OUR SONG

**Finally! ! ! I have finished this story! ! **

**Sorry it took a while for me to continue this story. **

**Anyway, enjoy! ! **

**Kuroko no Basket By Fujimaki Tadatoshi X Sailormoon By Takeuchi Naoko**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : OUR PROMISE, OUR SONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hic. . hic. .", the little girl hiccup after crying loudly. A pair of arms warps her from behind. The girl flinched before move her head towards the person who hug her.

"R. . Ryo", the golden haired girl widens her eyes when the boy tighten his hugs when she tried to struggle and kiss her on the lips. She freeze when she feel his softness lips on hers. She can't control her tears and keep crying while still in the kiss. The boy broke the kiss panting along with the girl. Her face really red and she averted her eyes to other direction.

"Mina. . . Don't cry. I'm sure we will meet again. I'm sure of it", the little boy ruffle the girl hair gently. He let her go and made her face him.

"B. . But. . You said you always be with me. . You will be by my side until I finish my song for you. . Now. .", the girl hit the boy weakly with her small fist on the boy chest again and again while she cry silently.

The boy face full of pain when he hear it. The word that he already promise to her. But he can't do anything. It's already been 2 years since they first meet at this playground, and now he got to move away because his father got a job at another place. He keep patting the girl head and ruffle her hair gently as the girl hug him tightly.

"Don't worry. . We'll definitely meet each other again. I promise you", the boy giving the girl a ring. He wear it for the girl.

"This. . ."

"Always wear this. I'll find you someday. So. . Don't be sad. This ring. . ", the boy show the same ring as the girl on his finger. ". . will bring us together again. This time I promise", Ryo kiss the little girl fingers making the girl blush.

"T. . This time. . You can't lie", the girl look at him with teary eyes.

"Emm. . I promise. . This time I promise. . Mina", he look to her with a gentle look.

"Then okay! ! I'll also find you when I grow up! ! Then I'll sing you a song. A song just for you", the girl tried to show a happy face and wipe her tears.

"Yes we will. . Mina. . I'll search you till I find you", the boy smile and kiss the girl forehead making the girl blush.

"Mouu. . . ! Don't do that!", the girl cover her forehead.

"What? We're going to marry right?", the boy point to the ring that the girl wear. She blink for a moment before they both laugh of their behavior. They play together before the boy move out an hour later. After the boy gone, her tears run down her cheek again as she look the ring on her finger. She kiss the ring and mumble. .

"Don't go. . "

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

". . .na. . Mi. . .na. . Mina!", Artemis yell trying to wake up the blond girl.

"RYO! ! !"

A pair of blue orbs open in panic, her hand outstretched to catch the lingering shadow of a dream she will ever called past memories. A dream about the boy will never be her nightmare. She look around her and saw her little white moon cat show a worried face.

"Sorry, I just remember something from past", she smile. Artemis jump to her shoulder and lick her tears. Minako don't even realize tears down her cheek.

"I suppose it been a bad memories", he purr at her. Looking at her holding a ring and brought it close to her lips and kiss it.

"I can't call it a bad memories since it also been my sweetest memories in my entire life. I been busy to find the Princess that I forgot about it. 'He' and my promise. But for now the _senshi _will start appearing one by one", she smile and wake up from her bed to the bathroom but she stop for a while. Her bangs hide her eyes and she said slowly to the white cat.

"I wonder why I remember about him now. I don't think he remember me now as I also not remember until just then", she shut the door leaving the cat with painful expression. He want to help her. He must. For he is her guardian, it just the same as she is the Princess he must protect. She is important like the real princess while they both have almost the same appearance. He look back to the ring that Minako leave on the desk and slowly closing his eyes. His crescent glowing as he kiss the ring. All the memories that been in the ring like being project in his eyes. He can't blame Minako for her behavior when he sees how close the little boy with his little Mina. He keep looking at the memories especially to the boy who had been Minako first love.

"He. . . . . .", Artemis open his eyes wide as the glowing from his crescent fade out. He look towards the door and back to the ring. He smile closing his eyes slowly.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neh. . . Minako-chi! Can I have some favor from you?"

"What is it? I'm busy eating", Minako said with a cold voice and keep eating her _bento_.

"Mou. . . Don't be so cold. . I wonder if I can hear you sing right now", he show his charming smile and make her chocked her food.

"W. . what? ? Why you ask that?", Minako wipe her mouth.

"You said you want to become a singer right?", he smile charming to her.

"Y. . Yes. . . But what it have to do with you? It's not your concern right?", she keep shuttering and embarrass with his question. Kise bow and put his palm together in front of her and made a cute little puppy eyes. Minako hearts melts when she see his eyes.

"Promise me you will do what I ask and I'll stop doing this cute face"

She irritated but she can't take it anymore. Her face started to feel hot and her heart beat really fast. "O. .Okay!, I'll do it! But get rid of that face!"

"Okay!", he back to his original face.

She sigh and continue it "What you want to do if I love singing?".

"I want you to sing with me for my album. It's my manager work makes me do this. He want me to sing with some artist, but I said I won't do it if I don't sing with people I want", he pull his tongue out and wink to the girl only to see the girl turn white and fall comically.

"Eikkss! Minako-chi! Are you okay?", the girl shiver and cry. She hug Kise tightly and made the boy can't breathe. "Thank you! Thank You! I really want this for the whole time!", she said happily.

"Minako-chi~~~ I can't breathe", he chocked. She let him go and stand. She look to the sky and muttered something only to have Kise heard it.

"I'll sing that song I promise to him", Kise look at the goddess in front of his eyes kissing a ring that have been turn to a necklace. His eyes widen for a moment.

"_I can't wait to hear it. The song that you promise"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"We already here, Minako-chi", Kise shake the sleeping beauty from her sleep. Minako open her eyes and rub it. They get out from the limousine only to see Kise fans squealing and calling his name. She really don't like many attention towards him and the glare she receive when Kise hold her hand. She blush slightly.

After they past the fans, they both relived and get ready to the changing room then meet back at the back stage. Minako really nervous and panic. Kise chuckle seeing his friend panic when she heard the crowds. Well, almost all the audience is their student and the other is their club member.

"Minako-chi~~ Relax. . Don't be too anxious", he sweat drop.

"B. . But this my first time in front of this all audience!", Minako almost cry.

_**-NOW IT'S TIME FOR OUR IDOL AND HIS FRIEND MADE THEIR FIRST APPEARANCE ON THE STAGE! !-**_

"It's our turn next", Kise smile and drag Minako along with him. "W. . What!? I still don't ready!", Minako panic. Kise turn back to her "It's okay. You want 'him' to hear your song right?

She dazed before answer confidently, "Yes! !"

_**-GIVE AN APPLAUSE FOR OUR IDOL KISE RYOTA AND HER FRIEND AINO MINAKO!-**_

"Let's go"

"Emn!"

They both step to the stage and Minako can feel like the stadium having an earthquake when the fans squeal and cheer. She shivers and sweat drop. Kise realize this, and hold her hand. She averted her eyes to him and saw him smiling to her. She don't know but, she relived. All her doubt is gone. The music started and they started to sing. Her voice are sweet and can make others falling for her the same as Kise but his voice more deep and sexier. Some of the fan girl faint when hear them both sing together.

"I never thought her voice really good", Momoi squeal.

"Hmnnp! Never thought that crybaby boy could sing", Aomine shrug.

"Ara, ara. . They really suitable together when they on the stage", Murasakibara bite his poky.

"Oha-asa said both of their horoscope suitable together and there will be something good going to happen to them today", Midorima push his glasses.

"I wonder what the good thing will happen to them", Akashi smirk.

"They look happy together", Kuroko said while holding Artemis.

Artemis look at Minako who sweating because of singing and dancing. But in the first time after he being her guardian, he see her really happy. Seeing her enjoy. Making him feel happy. He glad he already meets and tell 'him' about that 'things'.

When they end their performance they received applause. Minako feel fluttered when she look at the audience. She exhausted but she's really happy. Kise smile gently at her and she replay back with her beautiful and sweetest smile. Suddenly he remember something and announce to the audience and making Minako blush.

_"**Everyone! Listen here! My friend here, Minako have 1 last song"**_, Kise turn to Minako and wink leaving her on the stage alone. The whole stadium silence for a while when suddenly Minako broke the silence.

"_**H.. .hello everyone. This is my song to a friend. I promise him to sing this song for him long ago. I hope he listening to this song! And for information I write it myself. Now, let's started it! My song ****C'est La Vie****"**_, she jump happily, take her position on the stage and the music started.

* * *

_**There isn't a way to move my impulses; now  
Those of me have begun; my feelings seek you**_

_**So that the movie and the musical bar's harmony are boring**_  
_**When life slips, it may be slightly amusing.**_

_**The warm feeling is C'EST LA VIE**_  
_**To confine myself to being me**_  
_**C'EST LA VIE, I want to keep loving you**_  
_**Before one's eyes, the place where this moment lives**_  
_**It comes out running**_

* * *

Kise look at the beautiful of goddess in front of his eyes. He look her from the side of the stage. His face shows a gentle look and smile. Keep hearing the song and never averted his eyes from her.

* * *

_**Why does a person only have an opportunity to live one time?  
Why doesn't time stand still even one second?**_

**_In the unexpected somewhere_**  
**_The gap in my shoes causes pain_**  
**_Sometimes, somewhere in my chest becomes cutoff_**

_**Surely you are found; C'EST LA VIE  
Is the reason to be me.  
C'EST LA VIE is the reason to be you.  
Nothing is visible; however I want to see something  
So I run after it.**_

**_So that the movie and the musical bar's harmony are boring_**  
**_When life slips, it may be slightly amusing._**

* * *

The way she express her song really is real. It might because it was her song. Kise chuckle when Minako making faces to express her song. "She's really get into this. Just so she can deliver that song to that person, huh?"

* * *

_**The warm feeling is**_  
_**C'EST LA VIE; To confine myself to being me**_  
_**C'EST LA VIE; I want to keep loving you**_  
_**C'EST LA VIE is the reason to be me**_  
_**C'EST LA VIE is the reason to be you.**_

_**Before one's eyes, the place where this moment lives**_  
_**It comes out running**_  
_**It comes out running**_

* * *

She closed her eyes. The music stop and she bow slightly then look back to the audience. **_"Make sure you hear this Ryo! ! This is the song I promise to you!_ !",**she said energetic. All the fans and audience squeal and clap their hand. They really they are moved by Minako strive to deliver the song to his old friend. After that, Minako ran towards the back of the stage. He saw Kise waiting with a smile. Minako face quite red see that sweet smile Kise show.

"Kise! I did it! I've sung that song to Ryo!", Minako want to continue it but stopped when Kise holds his wrist and pulling her towards him. Her eyes widen when she felt something soft on her lips.

Kise kiss her. Her face was crimson. She's moan when Kise licking her bottom lips asking for permission to enter. She opened it accidently and Kise use this opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue playing with Minako's tongue making her droll their mix saliva. Minako tried to fight back but failed when Kise holds her waist and the other hand behind her head and moving her body to him.

"They broke the kiss when Kise see Minako face red and had difficulty breathing. They pull their tongue and there were some saliva connected to it. Minako away from the realm of fantasy and almost fell and he were lucky when Kise celebrate it than he fell. She felt weak and weird why Kise do drastic movements. Kise carry her with bride style and walk towards the changing room. Minako could not fight because she did not have the strength.

Kise she laid on the sofa laid her head on his thigh. Minako tried to find some strength and ask him.

"W.. Why you kiss me?" Kise see him with a strange look. Minako eyes widened when he saw Kise take something from his pocket and showed her. Kise chuckled seeing her reaction.

"I've been told before, right? This ring will unite the two of us again", Minako did not realize the tears streaming down her cheeks. Hands and shut his mouth because of distrust.

"R. .. Ryo ..", Kise lean Toward her and kissed her gently.

"Yeah .. That's me.. Mina ...", Minako got up and hugged him tightly. She did not believe that he is always with her this whole time. She moved her body a little and face Kise.

"B.. But .. how do you know I'm the one? This whole time I cannot find you and I never wear the ring", Kise ruffle her hair and kiss her forehead.

"Artemis told me, and you're wearing it when I ask favor from you?"

"Artemis? Then .. You ..", Minako panic and cursing Artemis in her heart.

"Yes, I know who you really are. My only Goddess of love", she smiled.

"T.. Then ..", Minako faces turn red and do not want to face the person she have looking for this whole time.

"Mina ...", calling his name with a soft voice, holding her chin and move towards her before kissing her. Minako also respond to the kiss. Minako keep out a small moan. Kise love it and continue to deepen the kiss.

* * *

**In Front Of Changing Room**

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Kyahh! I cannot believe he do things like that's to her!", Momoi faint when she keeps hearing moans coming from the room.

"Woi!, Satsuki! Do not faint here! Urgh! Can't they do that things other place!", Aomine face palm himself.

"I do not care as long I can have my sweets", Murasakibara said.

"I.. I think this what Oha-asa said about their happiness, nodayo" Midorima face quite red and he fixes his glasses nervously.

"Those two I'll let go for a while. I want to see if they will go further than this," Akashi said calmly and got a strange look from them all.

"We cannot let them go further. Cause they still under age and they are not even a marriage couple, Akashi-kun", Kuroko said deadpan still holding Artemis.

Artemis smile relieved when she already meet the person she have been logging this whole time but he did not expect Kise would do something like this to her. Somehow he regret what have he done. "I guess he really love her and can't retain himself from making her his own.

"Hmnn .. How disappointing. Okay, we will stop them if they go further" he smile.

"You really enjoy this don't you Akashi?", all the member said unison with sweat drop coming from them only to have Akashi replay it with a smirk.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I were just. . Ok. . . What I'm doing. . **

**I think I got all this influence from Kuroshi , Yami and Kyoki.**

**I still afraid with Kyoki tough.**

**Anyway that to people who support me and made me writhe this story. . **

**See you next time! !**


End file.
